The present invention relates to a luggage.
Since the Industrial Revolution, the transportation has been increasing nearly without limit. Such trend seems to peak with the advent of jumbo jet for travelers and tourists.
Tourists do not go anywhere without luggage.
However, it is not a simple problem to solve to provide a perfect luggage, which must be optimized with space and compartments and accessing the compartments.
Therefore, even though luggages with various designs have been provided in prior arts, but there are lots of features to improve in the conventional luggages.
In addition to the compartmentalization of storing space and the accessing points to the compartments, there is another problem to solve: trolly handle.
Accordingly, a need for a luggage has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.